Deidara an Assassin
by Mrs.Padfoot x
Summary: just a story i wrote, not good at summaries so read an enjoy plz xx
1. Chapter 1

Naruto does not belong to me, only this idea XD.

So sorry if my chapters are small i wrote this in like an hour for fun lol x

Reviews would be most appreciated XP.

This isn't a yaoi just a story i wrote for the fun of it lol x

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

He layed peacefully on the hill, under the heavy rain, Watching. Waiting. His senses adapted so he can hear everything around him. He could hear the rain disappear into the ocean that is swayed by the wind into a different course. In his wait he kept being disturbed by passing cars but he keeps his cool, as he took a puff of his lit cigarette that he made ten minutes before then. He raised his rifle to once again look down to the house at the bottom of the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The house was barely a house, it was more like an old shack that had been abandoned for years. The roof had missing tiles and a leak. The door was old, damp, broken and hanging of it's hinges. The bricks were a mouldy green and some were missing or broken on the floor. It looked like as it would fall down at any minute. The lawn looked as if it hadn't been mown in a few years. The disgusting, overgrown weeds have grown that much that the path was no longer visible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The assassin himself was a blond male, but could only tell by the few strands that fell a stray from under his hoodie. His hoodie was a long black cloak-like design with red clouds all over it. The mouths in his hands licking their lips in anticipation. This assassin in particular used to be part of the secret assassin organization the akatsuki but went stray a few weeks ago to plan for one last mission. He knew as soon as this was over he never had to kill any one again, although if he was asked this he would deny it but he enjoyed the killing, the screaming and much more. But everyone could tell instantly from his hands it was deidara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He stopped focusing on the house when he heard a car. He looked to see what it was. It was a black Aston Martin DB9. The car he was waiting for. He looked down the scope on the rifle at the car. A tall dark man came out the vehicle, walked to the back door, and opened it for a young man. He had beautiful blond hair that just fell from his head so naturally like he hadn't even brushed it but shines brighter than the sun, blue unique eyes that were like big round sapphires, a slightly slanted nose and was wearing a bright black and orange tracksuit. He was the Fourth Hokage's son. Naruto Uzamaki. Two men were with him. One was taller than the blond with short raven black hair that stuck up at the back and reminded everyone of a ducks butt, his eyes were black onyx orbs that showed no emotion whatsoever. With a name tag saying Sasuke Uchiha. The other was the same size as the Fourth Hokage's son, had short crimson red hair that sprung from his head like Naruto's but shorter, eyes as green as sea foam and also showing no emotion, a red symbol tattooed on his forehead. With a name tag saying Gaara Sabaku. They were his body guards. They were telling him it was urgent that he gets inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had a feeling that he had forgotten something but he couldn't remember. It was eating him alive, he was sure he would remember. He heard yelping from the car. He opened the door when suddenly, a huge white dog leaped out, she had forgotten Akamaru, but he was still uneasy. A feeling of someone watching crept over his shoulder. He, Akamaru and the guards were heading towards the shack. Akamaru barking away like it was scared of something but it didn't know what. The assassin went closer. Naruto and the guards were about to go inside until they realised Akamaru wasn't barking anymore. They slowly turned round. They couldn't find it. Sasuke saw a paw around the corner. He went to check it out. Five minutes had gone by. He hadn't returned. Gaara wasn't sure whether to go and find him or protect Naruto. He told him to go check. Gaara nervously walked around the corner. He saw the dog with its stomach cut open and Sasuke with a knife in his back. Gaara froze with fear. When he remembered his duties he turned to return and protect Naruto but the assassin stabbed him in his chest, under his heart then slit his throat. The blood poured down like a red waterfall. Deidara then walked up towards Naruto. He screamed. But being in the middle of nowhere, no one could hear him. His protection site now became his death site. He had backed up against the shack. His heart beating so hard, you could hear it. Deidara raised his rifle. Naruto had closed his eyes as three bullets have forced his life from him with a shattered rib cage and the shack covered in splattered blood. Naruto knew from the feel of the bullets that they were chakra prevention bullets, meaning kyuubi couldn't heal him. This thought was the last thing that went through his mind as he painfully died.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deidara stayed calm. He poked the Naruto's body with the end of the rifle just to make sure he was dead. He was. Deidara was really pleased with how it turned out. He made a thin, vile and crooked smile as he picked up his bullet shells. He made sure to get his knife from the Sasuke's back. Then he ran up to the top of the hill to pick up his cigarette ends. He dismantled his rifle piece by piece back into it's case. He wasn't affected by the deaths at all. After every trace of him being there was disposed of, he left in his Vauxhall omega. He was clever enough to change his tyres so he wouldn't leave tracks. He wound down his window, looked back at the bodies and said "good riddance demon skum!"

The End


End file.
